Birthday Present
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Whatever is Sasuke to do with his birthday present from Orochimaru? multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Goth Lolita would like to thank Ruminko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto for the creation of 'InuYasha' and 'Naruto', respectively. Goth Lolita would _also_ like to thank them for handing over the rights to these wonderful works. Unfortunately, they have not done so. So, regrettably, Goth Lolita does not own…_yet_.

*** ~~~ ***

Sasuke was out sparring against Random Sound-nin, who shall remain unnamed, as he does no play a part in my story, when he realized it was his birthday. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal, but this was his _eighteenth _birthday, marking his fifth year in Oto. He _almost_ shuddered, as he remembered his last birthday. I say 'almost', because, despite everything, and I mean _everything_, Sasuke was still a Uchiha. And Uchiha do _not _shudder. They prefer to brutally slaughter whatever made them feel such an un-Uchiha-like emotion, preferably with one of the big-ass balls o' flame their glorious clan is famed for.

But enough about the oh-so-wondrous, ever-so-stoic Uchiha. Back to dear Sasuke's birthday memories.

Most of the Oto-nin either didn't care, forgot, or didn't know in the first place.

Kabuto's idea of a gift was a book on torture.

And Orochimaru…well, _his_ gift had been…interesting, to say the least. And, as I'd rather not get into details, and I assume you value your sanity, shall we say it was _not_ a sight for virgin eyes…or people strongly against OroxSasu…or humanity in general…and keep it at that?

Alrighty, moving on.

Sasuke paused his spar at the approach of one of the younger Oto shinobi. "S-s-sasuke-sama," the poor, little ninja quavered.

Sasuke remembered him. His first or second week in Oto, _this_ nin decided to prove how _brave_ and _tough_ he was, by making fun of Sasuke.

Where. Sasuke. Could. Hear. Him.

Perhaps Sasuke should have gone easy on him, considering he was new, and obviously not all that bright.

Did I mention that mercy is another emotion that Uchiha apparently lack?

Less than two minutes later, the little shinobi's buddies found him huddled in the fetal position, muttering about blood-red eyes, and letting out the occasional scream or whimper. The whole of Sound discovered the 'Tsukiyomi-fixes-everything' method that day, a method both surviving Uchiha seemed to follow almost religiously.

But anyway, back to the story!

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, nearly raising an eyebrow- but not, because raising an eyebrow might signify that he was curious, or actually _cared_ about the answer. The messenger jolted to attention. "Orochimaru-dono…_requests your presence." It wasn't as much a 'request', as a 'command'._

_Sasuke dismissed his sparring partner, and left._

_***~~~***_

_Uh-oh! I wonder what Orochi-teme wants Sasuke for! You'll start to see the one InuYasha character in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for her!_

_Goth Lolita wants you all to REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Of all the infinite hells Sasuke imagined on the way to Orochimaru's chambers, **_**nothing**_**, and I mean absolutely **_**nothing**_**, could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.**

**Orochimaru was **_**smiling**_**.**

**Well, smirking, more like. And as we all know, when Orochimaru smirks, mind-scarring things tend to occur. Sasuke, being **_**very**_** familiar with the Smirk-of-Absolute-Mind-Rape (patent pending, thank you very much.), tentatively stepped into the room, and bowed to the Snake Sannin.**

**Said Snake Sannin's smirk widened.**

"**Why, **_**Sasuke-kun**_**! I realized it's your **_**birthday**_**! And not just **_**any **_**birthday, your **_**eighteenth**_**! How…**_**special**_** for you. You know, you're a **_**man **_**now."**

**Surely you remember the mind-scarring things I mentioned?**

**If Sasuke had any less self-control, he would have murdered the snake right where he stood, power and Itachi be damned. And then, he would have developed a twitch.**

**But, Sasuke was strong. He let Orochimaru continue.**

"**So, I had Kabuto pick up a little something I thought you'd…enjoy."**

**Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.**

'**Please, not another pair of fuzzy handcuffs. By all the Kamis and everything sweet and pure, pleaseohpleaseohpleaseplease, not-'**

**Poor Sasuke's inner rant was cut off by Kabuto entering the room. Behind him was a smaller figure…and the silver-haired medi-nin held the chain attached to their wrists.**

**Kabuto stepped into the light, pulling the other person with him.**

**Sasuke's jaw almost dropped.**

**It was a **_**girl**_**, perhaps his own age, or rather close to it. She had long, black hair, wavy, to her mid-back, and she was wearing a kind of school-girl outfit. As she looked p, Sasuke caught a flash of dark blue, before her gaze shifted back to the floor.**

**He looked a Orochimaru, quirking an eyebrow, which is the Uchiha equivalent of seizing the older man by the shoulders and shaking him until Sasuke got the answers he needed.**

**Orochimaru answered the silent inquiry. "Why, Sasuke-kun, this is your birthday gift! Kabuto found her in some civilian village." Sasuke **_**almost**_** wrinkled his nose. Even if he **_**was**_** interested in this type of **_**gift**_**-which he most certainly was**_** not**_**- what would he do with a **_**civilian**_**? He stopped to listen to Orochimaru. "Apparently, she put up quite the fight…for a civilian. She even made Kimmimaru go to the second stage of his curse mark."**

**Sasuke blinked, re-evaluating the girl. From what he'd heard, the last time Kimmimaru had gone second-stage, it had taken the combined efforts of Rock Lee, Naruto, and Gaara.**

**And this girl, a **_**civilian**_**, had managed it on her own?**

**Perhaps she was stronger than she looked.**

**Orochimaru was still talking. "Kabuto had a brilliant idea. To keep her from escaping, we've injected her with a lethal snake venom. As far as Kabuto knows, he's the only one to have ever come up with an antidote for it. I have instructed Kabuto to inject her with it every morning. And you, Sasuke-kun, will give her the antidote. Unless she wants to die, a slow and agonizing death, she'll have no choice but to stay here, in Oto."**

**Sasuke bowed to Orochimaru, barely hiding his rage at the treatment of the girl. True, he was an Uchiha, and he wasn't supposed to feel so chivalrous, but his mother had raised him to treat women well. What Orochimaru was doing violated every one of her teachings. He turned on his heel, choosing to ignore Kabuto and the girl, who were following him.**

**When he reached his chambers, he turned to face the medi-nin, who had entered, the girl tugged behind him. "And **_**where, **_**exactly, am I supposed to keep her?" he snapped at the silver-haired man, pointing at the girl. Kabuto shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the cells?"**

"**Fine." Sasuke growled. "Then, stick her in a cell, and don't dump her in my room."**

**Kabuto shrugged again. "Whatever you say, Uchiha-san." He handed Sasuke a small vial of murky, green liquid. "This is the antidote. Give it to her in the morning, unless you want her dead. In my opinion, that'd be such a waste. If you **_**really don't want her, I'll take her off your hands." he said, winking suggestively. **_

"_**Just put her in a cell, Kabuto. And keep away from her."**_

_**Kabuto winced at Sasuke's tone. "Alright, Uchiha-san." he said, backing out of the room.**_

_**The girl gave him one, last, searching look, before letting Kabuto drag her down to the dungeons.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night, almost morning, really, Sasuke found himself in front of the dungeon doors. He wasn't quite sure why he was there, but suddenly, in the silence, he heard a soft voice.

'_I took a wall around the world to ease my troubled mind, _

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do…'_

The singing faded, and Sasuke stopped moving, straining his ears to catch the words.

'_You call me strong, _

_You call me weak, _

_But, still your secrets I will keep, _

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in, and bumped you head, _

_If not for me, than you'd be dead, _

_I picked you up, _

_Put you back on solid ground.'_

Sasuke finally saw the owner of the voice. It was a girl. To his shock, it was _that _girl, Orochimaru's 'gift'.

Before he knew it, he was staring at her, through the bars. She didn't notice him, and kept singing.

'_If I go crazy, than will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive any well, will you be there, holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side, with my super-human might, _

_Krptonite…'_

_She opened her eyes, and stared directly back at Sasuke. "But life doesn't really work out like that, does it?" she asked softly, her blue eyes sad._

"_I don't even know your name." Sasuke heard himself saying. The girl smiled and opened her mouth to reply. But instead of making words, violent coughs erupted, making her double over in pain. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time in 'Birthday Present'!**_

_She opened her eyes, and stared directly back at Sasuke. "But life doesn't really work out like that, does it?" she asked softly, her blue eyes sad._

"_I don't even know your name." Sasuke heard himself saying. The girl smiled and opened her mouth to reply. But instead of making words, violent coughs erupted, making her double over in pain. _

_**NOW…**_

It took him a moment to figure it out, but Sasuke finally got it. "Damn!" he cursed, searching for the vial of antidote. He quickly unlocked the door to the cell, crouching down beside her. "Here, open your mouth." he instructed, as soothingly as he could. She complied, still coughing. He tipped the contents of the glass into her mouth. The coughing gradually got quieter, until it stopped completely.

Sasuke looked at the girl he held in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and her skin looked paler than before.

Or that might have been the lighting of the dungeons. Damn that Orochimaru, too cheap to install proper lighting.

Finally, though, her eyes flickered open, and she looked up at him.

"Kagome." she said.

"What?"

"My name. It's Kagome. Arigato, Sasuke-sama."

***~~~*** The Next Morning ***~~~***

Sasuke had Kagome moved into the rooms across the hall from his quarters. No one asked for an explanation.

And even if they had, Sasuke wouldn't have given them one. He's just cool like that.

Soon enough, they established a routine. Sasuke would come to her room to give her the antidote, and after that, they would talk. They discussed their lives, their hopes, their dreams.

Kagome learned about Itachi, the Uchiha clan, what Orochimaru was planning to do, all Sasuke's old friends in Konoha.

Sasuke learned about her adventures in the Sengoku Jidaii, how Naraku murdered everyone she cared for, her friends and family, and her Naruto-esque obsession with oden.

Sometimes, in the dead of night, Sasuke would be woken by a knock on his door. He would open it, to see Kagome, tears fresh on her face. He asked no questions, simply cradled her in his arms, until she drifted back to sleep.

Then, the silence seemed to question him.

'_Are you falling in love?_'

The simple intimacy of their relationship did not escape notice, though.

One fateful day, Sasuke returned from training, to find his room empty. He knocked on Kagome's door.

There was no answer.

Entering the room, he immediately determined that she was not there.

What _was_ there, though, was a neatly rolled scroll. Sasuke recognized Kabuto's precise handwriting, and tore it open.

'_Uchiha-san,_

_Orochimaru-sama requested the presence of the girl, in his quarters. If you wish to retrieve her, go there.'_

Sasuke's fist clenched, crushing the scroll.

What did Orochimaru want with _his Kagome?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke stormed into Orochimaru's room, fully intending to grab Kagome and get her the _hell_ out of there.

And if a whole lot of property damage happened to occur in the middle of that, he wasn't going to complain.

But, when he got there, what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was Kagome…right next to Orochimaru. "Why, hello, Sasuke-kun." the snake Sannin hissed.

The door closed behind Sasuke. He whirled to face Kabuto, who offered him a mocking grin and a half bow.

"What's going on, Orochimaru-_sama_?" he asked, as calmly as he possibly could.

Instead of answering him directly, Orochimaru asked a question of his own. "How much do you trust this girl?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Sasuke saw Kagome repress a shudder at his unwanted touch, and longed to rip off Orochimaru's newly restored arms, but replied, "With my life, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru grinned, snake-like. And, yes, it was as creepy as it sounds. "With you _life_, Sasuke-kun?" he inquired. "What an…ironic wording." He gestured at Kagome, and for the first time, Sasuke noticed the slim black collar around her neck. "You see, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru began to explain, "I wanted to test my newest jutsu, and here was little Kago-chan, all ready and waiting."

Sasuke felt a block of ice drop into his stomach. "Jutsu?" he managed to choke out.

Orochimaru's grin turned malicious. "Oh, yes, jutsu, Sasuke-kun. Do you want to see what it does?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Kabuto and nodded.

The silver-haired medi-nin lunged at Sasuke, kunai in hand. Now, Sasuke could have _easily_ warded off the attack, but he simply stood there, stunned and in shock. His pupils dilated, as he saw the kunai headed towards him…

Closer…closer…OH SHINY!…closer…until there was no possible way he could dodge it.

He braced himself for pain.

Warm blood splattered his face.

But it wasn't _his _blood. Someone had taken the blow for him.

Kagome…It was _Kagome who stood before him, the kunai meant for him lodged next to her collarbone. She glanced him over, once, as if checking him for injuries, then, swayed and crumpled to the ground, breathing shallowly. _

_Sasuke knelt beside her, glaring up at Orochimaru. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he spat out._

_Orochimaru was unperturbed. "I got the idea from that swordsman- Zabuza, was it?"_

_Sasuke remembered that battle. Kakashi had been about to deliver the killing blow to Zabuza, when his companion, the masked Haku, had transported directly between them, effectively killing himself, but allowing Zabuza a few more precious moments of life._

_If he took Orochimaru's meaning correctly, he had just been provided a human shield._

"_Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru called after him, as Sasuke headed out the door, Kagome held gently in his arms. "That collar can't be removed. Kabuto and myself are the only ones with the release jutsu."_

_Sasuke let out an intelligible growl, stalking back to his quarters. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_First of all, infinite thanks to everyone who's favorited, or reviewed. You guys inspire me to keep on writing._

_And _KagomexSesshomaru123321_, I loved your review most of all. That was the reaction I got from everyone who's read the manuscript. Except for one of the crazier people. They grabbed the paper and ate it. BUT NOT THE POINT!_

_Thanks, you're all wonderful. Keep reading, and definitely keep reviewing. Reading the reviews brightens my day._

_**NOW…**_

The wound hadn't been that deep, and Kagome was perfectly capable of healing on her own, but that didn't stop Sasuke from wearing a path into the stone floor of his room, where she lay recuperating.

When she eventually opened her eyes, Sasuke was there, dozing in the chair beside his bed. He told her what Orochimaru had done, and he promised to train her.

The next time Kagome was summoned to his side, it would be with a kunai in hand.

It was while they were training, that she asked. "Sasuke-sama, why do you care?" she asked, blocking his attack. "You could easily leave me to die. You could protect yourself."

"No." Sasuke said, flickering behind her. "Because I don't think I could bear it if you died for my sake."

***~~~*** TIMESKIP ***~~~***

Luckily, Sasuke didn't need the human shield function of Kagome very often. Nobody was really up to his kevel of awesomeness anyway, except for the odd missing-nin. And the one's that weren't his level, he took them out quickly, before Orochimaru's jutsu could determine he might be in danger.

It happened on the way back from an assassination that Orochimaru had been too lazy to do himself. Apparently, some other snake freak was muscling in on Orochimaru's turf. He had told Sasuke to 'take care' of the new snake-freak, a bastard named 'Molderwart' or some such nonsense. What Orochimaru _hadn't _told him, was that 'Molderwart' had _followers_. These followers persisted in pointing flimsy pieces of wood at him. Sasuke didn't see what was so special about these sticks, except for the fact that they shot out streams of sparkly light, green mostly, with some red mixed in.

What did they think they were? Santa's elves?

Kami, they were fruitier than Orochimaru. What kind of idiot uses _light_ to fight anything…except maybe moths.

Hmmm…maybe that would work on the Aburame clan…

These were the thoughts going through Sasuke's head as he flitted through the trees, when, suddenly, someone yelled, "Sasuke!"

He turned, to see none other than…

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

Our most favoritest blonde ninja- out of the maybe four blonde ninjas 'Naruto'- glared at the Uchiha. "I'm bringing you back to Konoha, teme!"

"You can _try_." Sasuke shrugged. No way was he going back, not now that he had Kagome to protect.

Naruto leaped to attack him.

Sasuke dodged every punch he threw.

The _real_ danger came when Naruto started using weapons. Sasuke _really had to dodge those, or else, Kagome would be pulled into the middle of this fight._

_He was so busy concentrating on the shuriken that Naruto had just brought into play, that he completely missed the senbon headed towards his neck._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time in 'Birthday Present'!**_

_He was so busy concentrating on the shuriken that Naruto had just brought into play, that he completely missed the senbon headed towards his neck._

_**NOW…**_

There was a '_clang'_, and Kagome knocked the senbon aside. They nicked her arm, but she ignored it. Right now, her job was to protect Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the weapon she held- a beautifully crafted katana. He had given it to her the day she had beaten him in a spar. Sasuke had had it made especially for her, and when she used it, the blade was like an extension of her arm.

Kagome took in her surroundings, and her bemused opponent. Not turning her back on the blonde, she addressed Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama, what happened? You _said_ it was just an assassination on a _civilian_. There should be no shinobi. So, why am I here?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "It's not mission-related."

Naruto stared at the girl who had appeared before Sasuke, his poor brain working so much overtime, Tsunade should have paid him extra. 'Who is she? Well, there's no headband, so she's no ninja. But how does she know teme? Hmmm…maybe she's a summon or something…But he didn't make any handsigns or anything. How could he have summoned her? Ahhh, screw this, I'll just ask her.'

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto yelled at the girl. "Why are you here?"

Kagome looked at Sasuke, who gave her a slight nod to go ahead. "I'm Kagome. I'm here to protect Sasuke-sama."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask Kagome another question, but Sasuke cut him off. "This fight is between Naruto and me. Stay out of this."

Kagome pouted, as she leapt to an unoccupied tree, sitting on a branch. "You know very well, I can't do that, Sasuke-sama. But, whatever. Go ahead, continue."

Naruto stared at her, as she swung her legs back and forth in the air. Sasuke glared at his ex-teammate. Naruto realize what he had been doing, before Kagome had interrupted the fight.

Their battle began again.

Naruto noticed immediately that Sasuke was more distracted, glancing over at Kagome often. He took advantage of that, getting closer to him with every attack.

Sasuke was so busy making sure that none of Naruto's attacks were close enough to bring Kagome into the battle, that he never noticed Naruto create two clones, one to take his place in the battle, and the other to create the Rasengan.

That is, he didn't notice, until Naruto charged him with a ball of swirling chakra in his hand.

Sasuke swore, trying to dodge the attack, but he was too slow.

Naruto felt his Rasengan hit someone, and saw the black hair of the person he'd injured. Grinning in triumph, he scooped up Sasuke, and 'poof'-ed to Hokage Tower.

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best. I love how many of you guessed about who Naruto _really_ picked up. _

_Actually, I have the entire story written up already, so I should be done by…next week? Depends on how fast I type. I hate typing…_

_Anyway, thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_**Last Time in 'Birthday Present'!**_

_Naruto felt his Rasengan hit someone, and saw the black hair of the person he'd injured. Grinning in triumph, he scooped up Sasuke, and 'poof'-ed to Hokage Tower._

_**NOW…**_

Sasuke stood up and looked around. Naruto was gone, but unfortunately…

So was Kagome.

The Uchiha cursed, punching a nearby tree, that had the misfortune to be _much_ too close to him.

_Obviously, _Naruto thought he had Sasuke.

But he didn't.

He had Kagome. And Sasuke wanted her back.

***~~~***

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office, prize in hand. The Godaime Hokage had obviously been in the middle of a meeting, as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were standing in the office.

Tsunade twitched, as she glared at Naruto. "What have I said about transporting yourself into my office, gaki?!"

"Uhhh, not..to..do it?" Naruto paled. "But, 'baa-chan! This is _important_! I brought teme home!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Temari covered her mouth in shock.

Gaara…well, Gaara isn't exactly the poster child for emotions.

And Kankuro muttered something along the lines of "The knucklehead's finally lost it."

"So, where exactly is the Uchiha?" Gaara asked, in his customary emotionless monotone. The day that boy shows emotion, is the day I burn all my black clothes and wear pink.

For those of you that know me, this is a serious threat.

But not the point.

Naruto grinned. "Right here!" he said, brandishing his unconscious _ex-teammate_.

Temari was the one kind enough to clue him in. "Ummm, Naruto? You _do_ know that's a _girl_, right? I mean, I know the Uchiha's effeminate, but somehow, I don't think that's him."

Naruto _finally_ took a good look at the person he'd captured.

"Oh, _shit_."

_**READ and REVIEW!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_The reviews for this just get better and better!_

_To _Cosmic-lover_: Naruto's just dense like that. And I didn't actually think of that point until you brought it up…Thanks!_

_**NOW…**_

Kagome opened her eyes, to see four people standing over her.

There was the blonde male from before, two blonde women, and a guy with a black cowl over his head and face paint on his face. A red-headed man stood farther away.

But, none of them were…

"Sasuke-sama?" she asked, her eyes wide in fear.

The four- not the carrot top, though- jumped, obviously not expecting her to speak.

The older blonde woman with the blue diamond on her forehead looked at her in serious scrutiny. "How are you _talking_? You shouldn't even be _awake_, with out serious medical treatment, after Naruto hit you with the Rasengan!"

The blonde boy look guilty.

Kagome ignored the question.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Why wasn't Sasuke there?!

"Sasuke-sama?" she repeated.

***~~~***

After the Suna-nin departed, Tsunade looked at the girl Naruto had brought in. So far, she hadn't said anything, except to ask for Sasuke. The Godaime turned to Naruto. "Who _is_ she?"

Naruto shrugged. "Her name's Kagome, I think. And that's all I know. I was fighting teme. Almost had him, too, and she came out of _nowhere_ to protect him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

Naruto saw this. "I'm serious! Absolutely _nowhere_! I think she's a summon, or something, because she's not wearing a headband, and she keeps on calling teme, 'Sasuke-sama.'"

Tsunade frowned. "Maybe you're right, gaki…" she said. "I want you to get Neji Hyuuga over here. Now."

_**Keep those reviews coming! **_


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Neji Hyuuga saw when he entered the hospital was the Godaime.

The second thing was the girl in the hospital bed.

She was sitting up, knees pulled to her chest. Her blue eyes gazed blankly at the wall in front of her. It was a hospital wall, white and not all that interesting.

Not that Neji would know this interesting tidbit due to an intimate knowledge of hospitals, generally after _failed missions_. Oh, no, certainly not.

But it showed that there was either something wrong with the girl, or she was just _that_ bored.

As he walked in, she looked up hopefully. "Sasuke-sama?"

But , when she saw Neji, her face fell, and she went back to staring at the Wall-of-Immense-Boredom-Slash-Hopelessness. (As so dubbed by Naruto Uzumaki, after an extended stay in this very hospital.)

Neji bowed to Tsunade. "Godaime-sama." he said respectfully.

Tsunade glanced over at him. "Hyuuga-san. I want you to use your Byakugan on this girl. The gaki thinks she's some sort of summon. Check her for any irregular chakra." She waved a hand at him to proceed.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked over the girl, before disabling his Kekkai Gekkai.

"Well?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Tsunade-sama…this girl, her chakra seems to about as developed as a civilian's would be. The only abnormality is coming from that choker around her neck. That has impressive amounts of chakra, but I do not believe it is hers."

"So, she's _not_ a summon?" Tsunade asked.

Neji shook his head. "She's just a normal girl." he clarified.

The Godaime pumped the air with her fist. "YES!!! Naruto owes me fifty ryo! I _told_ him she wasn't a summon! I _finally_ won a bet!" She stopped. "Wait. That's not a good thing."

As if on cue, the girl began coughing violently. Her arms went around her waist, as if she was in pain, and she grit her teeth against crying out. Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes, and she fought to keep them from falling.

Tsunade hurried over and put a hand on the girl's forehead. She gasped. "She's burning up! But she was perfectly fine a moment ago…" Tsunade's hand began to glow greenish, as she passed it over the girl. Her face tightened. "Snake poison. I suppose we know who did this to her." She turned to Neji. "Well? What are you just standing there for? Go get every available medi-nin." she barked.

As Neji headed out the door, he heard the girl inhale sharply, and Tsunade's voice.

"Tell them to hurry."

***~~~***

Ceasing his search for Kagome, for the night, Sasuke looked up at the sky. Everything seemed to remind him of her; the black sky was her hair, the bright stars were her eyes.

Wait.

Stars. Black sky.

_Night._

Sasuke's hand shot to his pocket.

The vial of antidote was still there.

Of course it was.

The problem was, that Kagome _wasn't _there.

Sasuke swore, leaping back into his search.

He _had _to find Kagome.

The faster, the better.

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Back in Konoha, Tsunade had every medi-nin working on the girl. **_

_**So far, they had managed to stabilize her condition, and identify the poison. Unfortunately, there was no known cure for it.**_

_**One medi-nin reported to Tsunade on Kagome's status. "Tsunade-sama, we've found residual traces of the poison in her veins. This isn't the first time she's been exposed to this poison." **_

_**Shizune frowned. "I though you said the poison was fatal, Tsunade-sama. How could she have possibly been infected before?"**_

_**Tsunade thought. "That means there's at least one **_**person out there with the antidote."**

*****~~~*** Outside Konohagakure ***~~~*****

**Sasuke crouched on a tree branch overlooking his old home. **

**What should he do?**

**Kagome was down there.**

**She was in pain. She was dying. **

**But, if he went to her, he'd be captured by the ANBU, and detained.**

**By the time they let him out- **_**if**_** they let him out- it would be too late.**

**Kagome was going to die, if he was there, or not.**

**There was a rustle in the bushes, and Sasuke quickly concealed himself in the upper branches of the tree. A few moments later, Ino Yakamanka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara appeared below him.**

**Shikamaru was obviously bored, while Ino and Chouji were deep in conversation.**

"**-yeah, so what **_**I **_**heard, is that Naruto **_**did**_** find Sasuke-kun, but that girl in the hospital stepped into their fight." Ino was saying. Chouji crunched a chip. "**_**I **_**heard that all she's said since Naruto brought her in is Uchiha-san's name. 'Sasuke-sama'. That's all she says."**

**Sasuke's heart twisted. Kagome was waiting for him- she was **_**relying **_**on him- and he couldn't do **_**anything**_**. He steadied himself against the tree trunk, and accidentally snapped a twig. Ino and Chouji, engrossed in their gossip, didn't notice, but Shikamaru did. He looked up, sharp eyes searching, until he found Sasuke.**

**Sasuke met the Nara's eyes with his own. Suddenly, he had a spark of feeble hope. Slowly, he reached into his side pouch, and brought out the vial of antidote.**

"**For **_**her." he mouthed, desperately praying that Shikamaru would understand.**_

_**And not be too lazy to do anything. **_

_**He dropped the small bottle to the forest floor.**_

_**It's landing muffled by leaves and grass, no one noticed it, save for Sasuke and Shikamaru.**_

_**Never taking his eyes off the Uchiha, Shikamaru knelt to retrieve the vial.**_

"_**Oi, Shikamaru, what're you doing?" Ino asked. **_

_**Shikamaru glanced over at her, for a single instant, and when he looked back to the trees, Sasuke was gone.**_

"_**How troublesome…" he muttered, ignoring his two teammates, and heading back to the village.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome opened her eyes- quite the achievement in itself, considering that she was, you know, _dying_ and all.

She had no delusions about her current condition. All she wished was that Sasuke didn't worry.

_She_ might love him, but all she would ever be to him was a disposable shield.

***~~~***

That night, as Sasuke fell into a troubled sleep, he had the most odd, realistic dream.

***~~~*** Dreamscape ***~~~***

He was in a moonlit field, surrounded by sakura trees in full blossom. He looked around for someone else, because, _surely_ this frilly, flowery landscape didn't come from _him_, and he caught sight of a lone figure in the distance.

Unconscious to the fact that he was moving, Sasuke approached the person.

Once he was closer to the figure, Sasuke saw that it was Kagome.

Though he made no sound, she turned to face him. "Sasuke-sama." The sound of her voice was too much for him, and Sasuke fought to keep his emotions under control.

Kagome walked towards him. "I'm dying, Sasuke-sama." she whispered, and indeed, in the silvery moonlight, her already pale features stood out starkly, and her blue eyes looked too big for her face.

"_No_. I won't let you." Sasuke said, his voice jarringly harsh in the serene landscape.

Kagome smiled at him, much like one would at a rather small child with an impossible idea. "Sasuke-sama, there's nothing you can do. The poison's already spread too far into my system." She raised her face to the distant moon, still with that gentle smile. "At least, I die with no regrets…Sasuke-sama, promise me that…when I die…burry me under the Goshinboku, at my family's shrine…and please…take care of _this. _It's brought so much suffering to so many people." Kagome turned her head back to him. "And Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes?" he managed to choke out.

"Keep yourself safe. Don't do anything foolish…Aishiteru, Sasuke-sama…"

***~~~*** End Dreamscape ***~~~***

Sasuke awoke with his hand clenched around a small, pink, marble-like object.

'Take care of this.' Kagome had said.

Sasuke closed his fist back around the Shikon no Tama, and headed towards Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

The medi-nin surrounding Kagome were dead silent-no pun intended, sorry- as Tsunade injected the antidote into the patient. It could be entirely too late to save her, but they were hoping against hope that it wasn't.

The entire world seemed to hold it's breath, as the antidote worked it's way into the girl's bloodstream.

-

-

-

Suddenly, her vitals steadied.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

And then, Kagome let out a piercing scream, as her heart rate spiked. Once again, her vital statistics showed her close to death.

A single tear traced it's way down Tsunade's stoic face.

They were too late.

***~~~***

Naruto burst into Kagome's hospital room. He'd been at Ichiraku's, and it had _just_ occurred to him that the girl might have information on Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Oto.

But, Naruto, being Naruto, and therefore having a one-track mind, mostly cared about the Sasuke part.

And, the fact that, if he'd though of this earlier, he wouldn't have had to abandon a bowl of miso ramen.

But the, moment he entered the room, all thought of Sasuke and ramen were driven from his mind. He skid to a stop in front of the hospital bed. His face creased in horror.

The room was devoid of all medi-nin, but one look at Kagome's face told him more that any medical forms.

She was too far gone to tell anyone anything.

***~~~***

_**To be continued…**_

_**Warning! Most of the following chapters, whatever number I end up with, are EXTREMELY ANGSTY!! If you don't enjoy angst, feel free not to continue…**_

_**For those of you that **_**do**_** continue, READ AND REVIEW!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto fled to the outskirts of Konoha in despair. He found himself in a clearing bordered by sakura trees in full bloom. Entering the enclosed field, Naruto froze. In the middle of the field was a lone figure, dark against the flowery surroundings.

Sasuke stood as still as an obsidian statue. Seeming not to hear his forsaken comrade approach him, the statue wept.

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt as if that one word dropped from his lips like a stone.

Sasuke whirled around, his eyes widened slightly in shock. He had not heard the blonde enter the clearing.

"Sasuke." Naruto said again.

"No." Sasuke said softly, turning his eyes to the sky. "I am not Sasuke. Not anymore. Everything that has made me is gone. Mother and Father? Dead. Itachi? He is as good as. Orochimaru? A selfish old shinobi, who cares only for himself. Power? Who needs it, if you couldn't protect the people precious to you to begin with? Kagome…she is dead. What do I have left? Darkness and despair. No, 'Sasuke' is not me."

Naruto placed a hand on his former teammate's shoulder, both to comfort and to restrain. "There's still the village-"

"-Where everyone would look at me like a traitor. Where I'd be haunted by everyone I've lost within it's walls. Face it, _dobe_, I'm _never _coming back to this village."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke talked over him. "But, neither will I return to Orochimaru. He is to blame for Kagome's death. Had he not interfered, I would never have met her…and neither would she have died. Goodbye, Naruto. You truly were my friend. I doubt we'll ever meet again in this world."

Naruto watched him go. When he reached the edge of the clearing, Naruto finally spoke. "Sasuke…what are you going to do?"

Sasuke turned. He smiled, but his eyes were empty, devoid of any real happiness.

"I'm going to cut a deal with death."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_I want to thank everyone who favorited this story, and all of you who left such awesome comments. It absolutely fills my heart with joy…if I actually have a heart, which is a subject of hot debate among my friends. BUT NOT THE POINT!_

_You guys are the coolest._

_NOW, GO, MY MINIONS!!! GO, AND ENJOY THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO 'BIRTHDAY PRESENT'!!_

_***~~~***_

_**Last time in 'Birthday Present'!**_

_Naruto watched him go. When he reached the edge of the clearing, Naruto finally spoke. "Sasuke…what are you going to do?"_

_Sasuke turned. He smiled, but his eyes were empty, devoid of any real happiness._

_"I'm going to cut a deal with death."_

_**NOW…**_

Sasuke found himself in Kagome's hospital room. How he'd gotten there, without being seen, or captured, he didn't recall.

But no matter.

Getting _out_ would not be an issue.

Sasuke clutched the Shikon in one hand, and brushed Kagome's hair out of her face with the other. In death, her features were peaceful.

'Do I really want to do this?' he asked himself, then answered himself aloud.

"Yes."

Gripping the Shikon tighter, he began.

'Shikon, my wish is for Kagome to be alive. I know you ask for a price. I offer my own life.'

And a woman's voice replied in his mind.

'_Brave shinobi, we do not accept your price.'_

'No! You must!' Sasuke insisted. The woman's voice was sharper this time.

'_Do not presume to order _us_.'_

'I _presume_.' Sasuke snarled. 'A life for a life. It is fair. Why will you not take my offering?'

'_And _why_ do you offer, brave little shinobi?'_

He blinked, thrown by the unexpected question. 'Because…I think…she….I mean…I've fallen in love with her.'

'_And that, brave shinobi, is why we do not accept your sacrifice.'_

Sasuke fell to his knees beside Kagome. A tear fell to the tiled floor, then another, and another.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so very sorry. I couldn't save you. I was too weak to save you. And I never told you how much you meant to me…Kagome, I love you…I'm sorry I never go a chance to tell you that."

He heard a slight noise, but what did he care? Let them capture him. It didn't matter anymore.

Because Kagome was…

"But, Sasuke-sama, I love you, too."

He looked up from the floor, and met those kind, loving blue eyes.

"Kagome…" he said in a stunned whisper. "But…_how_?"

"_A love such as yours should be nurtured, not destroyed." _an unfamiliar woman's voice said.

Both Sasuke and Kagome looked up. "Midoriko-sama." Kagome said in awe, as she bowed her head respectfully. Sasuke followed her lead. He didn't recognize the woman, but her voice was the one he'd heard from the Shikon.

"Thank you for saving me, but…" Kagome trailed off.

"_Do not thank _us_, little one. Thank your brave shinobi. It was because of his love that you were saved." _Midoriko turned her attention to Sasuke. "_We could not take your life to save our miko's, for that would be a selfish wish. You did not care what the consequences would be, you simply wanted Kagome to live again. But, is this not better? You are _both _alive and together, and we of the Shikon are free to rest at last."_ She began to fade. _"Live well, little ones. And brave shinobi, take good care of our miko. Our blessing to the both of you."_

And with those parting words, she was gone, tama and all, nothing left to say that it had ever existed.

Save for the reunited lovers, who's love had conquered death itself.

Kagome sat up to look at Sasuke, and a piece of black satin fell to the floor. She looked at it in astonishment. "Sasuke-sama, what do we do now?"

Sasuke looked from Kagome's former collar, to her face.

Without warning, he drew her closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for a long, passionate moment, before they parted.

"Whatever we want, koi." Sasuke said in reply, Kagome nestled in his arms.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-sama."

"I know, koi."


End file.
